Long Lost Love
by XoXgoldenroseXoX
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been in love once before. Now, seven years later, Hermione is engaged and Draco is searching for his first and only love. What happens when Christopher (Hermione's Fiance) sees them together? Which path will Hermione choose?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter for it belongs to the talented Mrs. JK Rowling.

A/N: ok this is my first ever fan fiction so please… don't be too harsh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I remember it so clearly… like it was yesterday. Even though it was seven years ago, I can remember her every detail on her beautiful face. I can remember her smile after each and every kiss. I can remember all her laughs: the giggles, the fake, the ones she did whenever she found something to be funny, and the one she used to try to cheer herself up. I can remember all her curves and the color of her hair- light brown. I can remember the way her skin glowed and the twinkle in her eyes that greeted me every morning so sweetly. I just only wish I could have all that back.

It was after we had spent almost three years together when she left. Her mother had died in a terrible car accident and she promised to come back. I remembered that I always wrote her and she never wrote back. That really hurt me and I started to think that she didn't want me anymore. Her parents never really liked me because of they way mine were. They tried to raise me as a liar and thief. My father tried to teach me dark magic since the age of 10, just before I started school at Hogworts. My mother had always tried to make me prejudice to the half bloods.

For most of my life at school I was dark. That all stopped when I got to know Hermione Granger. I used to hate her and call her horrible names like Mudblood. In our 7th year, when we first started dating, she showed me the meaning of life. She taught me not to take anything or anyone for granted.

I have spent most of these past 7 years trying to forget about her and I've tried dating around. It just wasn't good enough. Nobody ever gave me the tingle in my stomach the way she did. She was just the only one I wanted.

I think now she's still with her parents. I wish she'd come back home so I can live again. People have noticed my strange behavior over the years. Around work they've asked what's up but I try making up excuses. I don't think that they always believe me though.

Hermione. Granger. My Hermione Granger. She left. She's gone forever. I will never get to see her sweet face ever again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today it's raining. I've always liked this kind of weather. It seems so calming. It also reminds me of my first true love. His name was Draco Malfoy. I haven't talked to him in seven years or so, and I dearly miss him so very much. He was all I had.

One day my father called and said that my mother had died. I apperated straight to Paris.

When I arrived I saw my mother. They had lied to me and made sure I stayed away from Draco because they knew I was living with him for almost three years. They just didn't like him and just didn't understand why.

My parents knew that I loved him and they tried to deal with it for a while until Draco's parents would call my parents and tell them mean, nasty things. They had threatened to kill them before and they barely told me when I came home.

All my time there I have not received one letter for my love. Now I am dating a man I met named is Christopher Whyles. He was kind to me and showed his loved for me very much, though he never made me feel the way Draco did.

Chris was a business man. He worked late hours and went on many business trips. I do get lonely at times but he calls every once in a while.

He and I are very close but still he doesn't know that I am a witch. I have tried to tell him but it just seemed too awkward. He has always wondered how I got the laundry done so quick or how the house is always so spotless and sometimes I make mistakes and apperate right in front of him. Later I'd tell him that he was hallucinating. He'd suppose so and would mumble something I could never understand.

Our wedding date is set for this June; three months from now. I am excited but I feel that I am missing something. I think that all I really want to do is find Draco and tell him about my marriage. This last year has been the hardest. I've written him letter but I have never sent them. I don't even know if he still lives in our old home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it and please R&R!


End file.
